


Love so soft, you ain't had nothing softer

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Series: This Could Be Heaven [5]
Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn
Summary: It's Y/N's birthday





	Love so soft, you ain't had nothing softer

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post it because it's my birthday, I was born on December 4th, 30 years ago and I wanted to post some little fluff.
> 
> Song of the title : Love So Soft, Kelly Clarkson

 

“Mommy, mommy !!!”

“Shush James, don't wake her, it's a surprise”, I say, looking at my tiny son sitting on the kitchen counter while I'm cooking a breakfast for Y/N's birthday. “You don't want mommy to know what we're doing right now ?”

“No”, he answers, a straight face. “Surprise for mommy !”

“Yes, surprise for mommy”, I chuckle.

 

I finish placing the food and drinks on the tray I prepared. Pancakes, waffles, hot chocolate, tea, fruit juice, a red rose and a little card saying “Happy 30 !”.

 

“Ready ?”, I ask my almost two years old son.

“Yes !”

 

He's running ahead, his little footsteps resonating on the floor. I follow him to the bedroom where the pale December sun shining through the windows. In bed, there was my wife, sleeping peacefully, her round belly picking from the covers. She's softly breathing, a little snore escaping her lips from time to time. I see James climbing on the bed, pushing on his little feet, his chubby legs moving on the blanket, sliding next to his mother.

 

“Mommy, mommy !!”, he softly pecks his mother's face. “Mommy, wake up. Breakfast mommy !!”

 

Y/N stretches before opening her eyes and smiles to James.

 

“Hello baby”, she says, ruffling his hair. “What are you doing here ? What time is it ?”

“Breakfast mommy !!!”

 

She sits up and leans against the headboard.

 

“Thank you baby, and what did I do to have the luck and privilege to have breakfast in bed ?”, she asks him, already knowing why.

“Birthday mommy !!”, James giggles, as if it's the most obvious answer in the world. “Birthday mommy !!”

 

He throws himself in her arms and buries his little head in her neck. I look at them and see black hair mixing with Y/H/C ones, the love between them is so pure, I envy it, even if I know that James loves me equally, but they have a bond, a strong one, especially since the day HYDRA attacked the compound and took James away, letting Y/N on the floor, bleeding almost to death. She's a real wolf mother with him when there's danger around, and I know, looking down at her belly, that she's gonna be the same with our little girl.

 

“Kiss to baby !!”, James leans down to kiss his mother's belly. “Hi baby”, he adds, putting his ear on the swollen stomach.

“How are my two girls today ?”, I ask, putting down my tray on the bed.

“They are very well, thank you, Buck”, Y/N answers, caressing softly James' hair.

“Happy birthday baby”, I lean towards her to kiss her lips, my hand on her stomach.

“Thanks my love”, she answers, putting her hand on my cheek, stroking it with her thumb. “So all of that is for me ? Sorry, for us”, she corrects herself after the baby kicked her.

“All the best for my family. James come here, we're going to eat.”

 

James leaves his mother's side to sit on my lap. As usual, as soon as there's only the three (and a half) of us. That love is the softest thing I've even known and that I ever will.

 


End file.
